Tears of a croc
by Zephyrshadeslayer15
Summary: The Hardy Boys are requested to investigate suspicions of a drug trafficking group. Trouble ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. My first attempt at writing Joe, Frank...All right everyone in this crossover fanfic! Please review :) it really helps me improve stuff!**

**I do not own The Hardy Boys or Young Justice. I do however own very battered copies of the Hardy Boys which I am very happy to possess :)**

* * *

Joseph Hardy blinked slowly, trying to bring his location into focus. He immediately recognised the white of a hospital room and dismissed that problem, instead focusing on how he got there. His face scrunched up in the perfect image of confusion and serious consideration, he strained to remember...

'_Come on Joe!' Hissed Frank as once again Joe stalled to check there was no one following them _

'_Ok i'm coming. I swear someone is following us Frank' Joe warily started to continue after his brother. 'Probably just a rat. Now shh we're at the warehouse'. They crouched down in unison behind a pile of empty crates at the doorway of an old derelict warehouse. Sounds of laughter and movement was heard from inside. 'Ok. All we need to do is ensure that Waylon Jones is inside and then we call the cops right?'Joe queried._

'_Right. Now how to get in...' Frank glanced up and his gaze landed on a small window in the wall above them. He then looked down at Joe and hastily gestured to the window. 'Joe! Get on my shoulders and then we can get you through there'_

'_Are you crazy!?' Frank shook his head and then pointed upwards whilst crouching down 'Oh fine!' He proceeded to climb onto his brothers shoulders and then supported himself on the wall as he was lifted up towards the window. He then pushed against the glass and when it gave way looked down and gave thumbs up to Frank before sliding through and disappearing. Frank started to slowly walk around the perimeter of the building when he spotted shadows heading his way from both sides. Oh crap! Hold on baby brother. I'll be back. He glanced up towards the small window before dashing further away from the building and out of sight behind shipping crates along the other side of the docks. Too far away to prevent any of the events which would follow._

_ The shadows that had chased one half of the Hardy Boys away formed into six recognisable figures. "__**Everyone on the mental link?" **__Questioned Aqualad__**. **__A__smattering of yeses and one grunt was heard over the telepathic wavelength the team shared.__** "Good. Now everyone knows the plan right?" **__Another grouped agreement was heard.__** "Good. Now on the count of three..."**_

_ Meanwhile inside the warehouse completely oblivious to what was going on outside, Joe had positioned himself behind yet more crates and was looking out into the main area of the building. A group of men stood well most of them looked like men. One however stood out. His whole body was scaled. Deep murky green scales, long claws, sharp teeth and a thick trunk like tail. This was Waylon Jones or Killer Croc. The hardy Boys had been sent to the docks of Bayport to investigate sightings of this criminal who was under suspicion of trafficking drugs. They had been shown pictures of course but seeing this monster caused Joe to, unfortunately, let out a very unmanly high pitched squeak/gasp... sound. _

_This was immediately picked up by the sharp ears of Croc, who, before Joe could even chance a desperate sprint out the warehouse leaped over to the crates and half dragged half carried a very shocked looking Hardy boy and smashed him down on the floor back first. Joe desperately scrabbled for any purchase and succeeded in kicking Croc in the face causing him to let go. He swerved past many outstretched hands and it seemed as though he was home free! POP! He cried out in pain as something latched onto his wrist and he was pulled backwards. He was turned around and found himself face to face with Croc. He hastily tried to pull himself free but a large scaled hand was closed around his throat and cut off his airways. His eyes widened as once again he tried to lever himself up to prevent being completely unable to breath. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a man slowly approach him with sharp, silver, gleaming needle and he once again attempted to pull free. He closed his eyes as he felt the disconcerting feeling of the needle piercing his skin and dumping the syringes contents into his bloodstream. _

_Before he could attempt to escape again there was smoke and suddenly he was dropped onto his already injured hand. He gasped in pain and as darkness clouded his vision he swore he heard creepy laughter before everything went black._

* * *

**Please review for Joe's sake!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay 2 chapters in one night. Once again I do not own Young Justice or the hardy boys. please review :)**

* * *

Joe came out of his trance like state and realised something "Frank!" Or at least it was meant to come out like that. What was really heard was a gargling and then Joe decreased into a long coughing fit which ended in him spluttering and gasping for breath. He had closed his eyes during the fit and he seized up when he felt someone supporting his shoulders and then pinching his nose. He attempted to keep his mouth shut but due to the coughing fit he couldn't ignore his bodies desperation to breathe and he opened his mouth wide which was when water was slowly but surely poured in. He found that this soothed his irritated throat and he slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with a...a... a bat? Nope a man with a bat cowl like thing covering his face.

The man noticed that he was awake and he placed the cup on a table beside the bed. Joe attempted to speak again but he was prevented by the man speaking first.

"I'm the Batman. You are safe here at Mount Justice. After finding you unconscious in the warehouse they were investigating the team brought you back here. We've completed a full body test and it seems that Croc injected you with a drug that affects your vocals. You will be unable to speak until we find the antidote and until that time you can remain here. Do you think you feel well enough to move?"

Joe opened his mouth automatically but then closed it and nodded his head. "Good. Just let me bandage your wrist and then I'll introduce you to the team." Joe looked down at his wrist and noticed that it was swollen and he realised that it must have been dislocated. Great now he couldn't even write! Batman was swift and rebandaged the wrist quickly before putting his arm in a sling. He then walked over to the door and waited until Joe managed to get out of the bed and slowly arrive beside him. He then placed one hand on his shoulder and guided the confused teenager out of the room and down a long corridor. As they were walking Joe took the time to look around and take a guess as to where they were. It definitely looked like a mountain and confirmed that when the ... Batman? Yeah, when the batman said Mount Justice he was being deadly serious. He heard voices up ahead and soon enough they reached the end of a corridor which led into a large living area.

He halted at the entrance and looked into the room. There were six teenagers there in total. A dark skinned 17 yr oldish male was reading a book in an armchair to the left, another boy was watching static on a large flat screen TV whilst petting a large wolf behind the ears. A green skinned girl was in the kitchen, a small 13yr old looking boy with black shades on was typing away on a laptop whilst sitting cross legged on the sofa occupying the space in the centre of the room and a red head boy and blond haired girl were arguing quite loudly about a bow?... off to the right.

Joe, after taking all of this in decided to try and make a run for it while he could and started to back away from the room only to collide with the Batman who once again placed a firm hand on his shoulder and steered him forcefully into the room. The 15 yr old detective grunted his displeasure at being manhandled but this only succeeded in making every occupant in the room look up at him.

Batman looked at them all and then guided the boy to sit down. Joe tried to retaliate but Batman just swept his feet out from under him and placed him on the sofa. "He's staying here while we sort an antidote out. He can't speak but try and make him welcome." He then left the room.

"Sooooo..." The red head said breaking the awkward silence that had settled on the room like a layer of dust. Joe for his part decidedly remained looking downwards refusing to meet any of their eyes. Frank was going to have a field day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the third chapter. I got a great surprise today. Someone is actually reading this story! Thanks to animallover41097 for alerting me to this by following :)**

**Disclaimer: young justice and the hardy boys are not mine *sob***

**Please review! (And enjoy thats always good )**

* * *

Everyone was staring! Shouldn't they be staring at...oh I don't know, maybe the green skinned girl to his left! Or how about the guy who, when one looks closer, has gills! Joe started to formulate some sensible escape route out of the crazy position he found himself in. Within this train of thought he barely comprehended that he did indeed recognise some faces of the people surrounding him. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad, just the same as he had failed to fully realize he had been talking to Batman earlier and even attempted to fight him. Joe automatically flinched when a hand was placed on his shoulder but he quickly shrugged the offending limb off and then glared at the owner, who stared calmly back.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you my friend. I am Aqualad and these are the members of my team: Robin, Miss Martian, Artemis, Superboy and Kid Flash."

Joe visibly relaxed after hearing names which he most certainly recognised and decided to go for an overwhelmed look which then transformed into a picture of intense concentration as he attempted to remind his lips how to move so he could formulate the basic shapes saying his name would create. Instead his voice decided that it would join in at this particular moment in time and he managed to say his name before his vocal cords completely seized up causing his whole throat to constrict which in turn launched a coughing fit.

Robin reacted immediately. Running over to the kitchen he grabbed a glass, filled it with water and ran back handing it to Aqualad who gave it to Joe keeping a supporting hand on the glass and ensuring he took steady sips of the cool liquid. Joe recovered quickly and sat completely still aside from the rapid heaving of his chest as he tried to compensate for his bodies lack of oxygen.

"What was that dude?"

Joe turned to glare even harder at Kid.

"Just messing. Nice to meet you Joe!" KF smirked. Before Joe could risk a reply back Flash came into the room in full speedster style. That is, running.

"Come on kid, time to go" Flash stated to KF. He then turned his attention to the other occupants of the main room and froze when his gaze landed on Joe who settled for staring at the now seemingly interesting floor. In a... well a flash, the elder speedster had crossed the room and was now standing directly in front of Joe. He stood there for a while and then "Joe Hardy?!"

Joe looked up startled and then he stared for a long time before his eyes widened in recognition at the voice he had heard. His lips mouthed the name and the man chuckled. "Well I guess there is no point in keeping this on now." The Flash pulled down his mask and revealed himself to be Barry Allen, a forensic scientist who worked with the police in Central City and who had worked with the Hardy boys on two occasions when they had helped out with a case in Central City itself. "God Joe, you can't help but getting into trouble can you? When Bats said they'd found a kid at the Bayport warehouse I didn't think it would be you. But then again, now I think of it i'm not all that surprised" He crossed his arms and then smiled good- naturedly at Joe who smirked sheepishly back and shrugged his shoulders. He then laughed silently when he spotted other people's faces in the room.

"What just happened?" KF questioned looking incredibly confused.

"Yeah for once I agree with Baywatch." Artemis followed up. Barry turned to Joe and raised one eyebrow. "Well?" Joe just nodded and shrugged.

"Ok. This is Joe Hardy as i'm sure you've all gathered and... err... well we've also met before which i'm sure you've all guessed as well. It was when I was working on a series of kidnappings which had taken place in Central. Joe and his brother Frank were working on the case to and needed someone to check a bit of evidence they found. I did and then err... well we solved the case." Barry finished triumphantly.

Everyone stared at him "That was it?" Superboy questioned.

"Well in a nutshell yeah. I'm leaving out the more life threatening parts "He shrugged nonchalantly. Everyone looked disbelievingly at him but he was saved by another barrage of questions by Batman walking back in, hauling Joe out of his seat by the shoulder and half pushing half pulling him out the door.

"An antidote has been found. Come on." Robin leaped up and followed out after. Everyone else close behind. They caught up with Batman and the struggling form of Joe as they entered the infirmary.

"Sit down." Joe gulped and immediately complied, hopping up onto an examination table nearest to him. Batman picked up a syringe filled with a murkyish brown coloured liquid and then walked back over to Joe.

"I'm going to inject this at the base of your neck. That way it can get to the vocal chords quicker." Batman gripped Joe's shoulder before he could protest and swiftly injected the liquid into his bloodstream. He then stepped back. Joe attempted to glare at him but then his eyes widened and he started to claw at his throat as it constricted and he tried to get off the bed. Batman grabbed a hold of his hands to stop any damage being caused whilst calling over Aqualad who pinned down his legs. Barry retrieved a sedative from off to the side and immediately injected Joe with it who slowly stopped convulsing and then lay still.

HBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJ

Joe's eyes warily opened and he groaned as he realised his throat felt like it was made from sandpaper.

"How do you feel?" Joe turned his head to see Barry Allen standing at the side of the bed.

"Not brilliant to be hon ...It worked!" Joe exclaimed only to regret it when another coughing fit plagued his body. Once the fit had subsided he felt a cool glass being placed in his hand and he gratefully took a sip of water, pleased when it soothed the throat.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Ready to get up now?" Barry helped Joe out of the bed and they walked back to the main room where the team had returned to after the fiasco in the med bay. They all looked surprised to see Joe up and about so soon.

"How am I going to contact Frank and explain where I've been for a whole day?" Joe queried.

"First we need to know what you two were doing at the warehouse though I think I already know the answer and secondly it was two days." Barry replied.

"Oh for god's sake. Yes you know why we were there. Firstly it was Bayport. Secondly it was a case and finally it was me and Frank, of course we were going to be around! Also I think you may have forgotten how overprotective Frank is Mr Allen and I would love to alert my one and only brother to the fact that I am very much alive!"

Batman chose this moment to once again walk in. "I need to know what you know about Crocs movements"

Joe looked exasperated but having picked up on Batman's general you will answer me or heavens forbid mood he just nodded and used the very eloquent word "sure."

* * *

**Can anyone tell i'm slightly obsessed with Joe being tortured? muahaha! Robin too but yeah i'm ignoring that part right now... maybe later... anyways REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Yeah it has been so long since I last updated this story. So SORRY! **

**Well i'd like to thank my reviewers... a great amount of TWO! hahaha. ^.^ yeah thats pretty awkward... O_O**

**Thanks to Amelia-Williams-Pond- yes I will continue. if that wasn't obvious by this update ^^**

**And HardyGal- So pleased you are enjoying this. I am also fan of of everything Hardy Boys and Young Justice related. seeing the lack of Hardy Boys crossovers I decided to remedy it myself.**

**So...please enjoy!**

* * *

"And as far as we could tell, Waylon Jones has been in Bayport for the past month, hiding in that warehouse which has perfect storage for drug shipments without the need to move. That's all."

Joe had been sitting in this room for two hours recounting the information he knew about Croc and having exhausted his rather long list of facts he stood up to leave.

Batman stood up with him and moved towards the door. Waiting outside was the Flash who, after smirking at Batman, gestured for Joe to follow him into the main training room in the mountain. There he brought up the giant holographic screen and typed in a code. As this was happening the team had entered the room as well and proceeded to watch the screen with increasing interest.

Suddenly an image appeared on the screen which revealed Frank Hardy looking rather dishevelled and exhausted.

"What the...Joe?! Where on earth have you been? Where are you? Are you OK?!" Joe chuckled at his brother going into 'mother hen' mode.

"Relax Frank. I'm fine. A little tired, but fine. I can't tell you where I am seeing as how I don't even kn...HEY!"

Batman had pushed Joe none too gently to the side and completely ignored his shout of disapproval, instead focusing on Frank who was now looking in annoyance at Batman.

"OK. Who are you and what do you want?"

"Are your parents there?"

"Oh sure! Like i'm gonna tell you that!" Frank replied sarcastically. They both glared at each other for a few moments, neither breaking the stalemate. Suddenly Batman grabbed Joe by the back of his t-shirt and held a Batarang to his neck.

"You wouldn't."

"Not enough to kill him, no."

"Fine! Both our Mom and Dad are away. Won't be back for another week. Now let him go!"

"Good. Go down to warehouse no.15 on the quayside. Wait there."

"Wait! Why? What reas..." The computer screen went blank.

Shoving Joe over to the team, Batman immediately ordered all of them to stay put. He then pointed to Flash and ordered him to go and collect a very confused Frank Hardy from the designated meeting point. When he didn't comply immediately with the bats wishes he was gifted with a bat-glare. Which, suffice to say, made him leave pretty quickly.

HBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHBYJHB

Meanwhile Frank had followed the Batman's instructions and driven down to the quayside where he stood impatiently beside the agreed warehouse, leaning slightly against a pile of rotting crates.

Suddenly he realized that he was no longer against the pile of crates. Instead he was being carried by something, or someone. And it was moving fast.

"Arrggh. What the hell?! Let me go!" Frank tried to make the thing loosen its grasp but his freedom attempt was cut short when he felt a prick in the back of his neck and darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

**Sorry. it's so short. I will try to update as often as I can now. **

**Please review!**


End file.
